


Pains aux Raisins*

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat, Cats are the best, Comedy, Devon Rex cat, Fluff, France (Country), Humor, M/M, Ministry of Magic, One Shot, Original characters aren't important, POV First Person, Romance, We all love cat, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― A ty dokąd? Załatwmy to szybko, nie chcę, żebyś marnował mój czas. </p><p>Staję jak wryty i odwracam się do osoby, która zniszczyła mi życie. </p><p>― Twojego czasu? Nie dość, że spóźniłeś się ponad dwadzieścia minut, to jeszcze… to jesteś ty! Wynoś się stąd, nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pains aux Raisins*

Przenoszę spojrzenie z Fleur na Billa i z powrotem. Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, ale z nimi muszę być szczery, skoro proszę ich o tak wiele. 

― ‘Arry, to to… ― Najwyraźniej brakuje jej słów, bo tylko się krzywi. Nie wiem teraz o co jej chodzi; czy o sam romans z mężczyzną i to jak się skończył, czy może o obiekt moich westchnień. Ewentualnie istnieje jeszcze opcja, że wciąż nawiązuje do zniszczenia tortu, który piekła. Merlinie, jakbym jako pierwszy pomylił dwie identyczne puszki: jedną z solą, drugą z cukrem. 

Uśmiech znika z mojej twarzy. 

― Fleur, wysłów się ― mamroczę, podkurczając nogi i oplatając je rękoma. Nie zamierzam udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. 

― Harry, myślę, że Fleur po prostu pamięta Snape’a z turnieju trójmagicznego i ma problem z wyobrażeniem sobie was ra…

― Ona nie ma sobie niczego wyobrażać! To moje prywatne sprawy, powiedziałem wam, bo chciałem być z wami szczery! ― krzyczę, zrywając się z kanapy. Bill gromi mnie spojrzeniem. 

― Harry, ja pamiętać, jak patrzyłeś na ta ładna dziewczyna z Azja! Co si stało?

― Nie na nią. ― Odwracam wzrok, przypominając sobie bezwładne ciało Cedrica.

― Och! 

― Dobra, możemy skończyć już ten temat? ― Patrzę błagalnie na Billa. ― Dacie radę coś mi załatwić, czy mam szukać sam? 

Fleur marszczy brwi, wygląda przy tym wyjątkowo uroczo, co rzadko zdarza się w przypadku dziewczyn. Zazwyczaj ma to na celu zmanipulowanie męskiej części populacji, byśmy robili to, co one chcą. Kiedy Ginny próbowała tego na mnie, dość… silnie uświadomiłem ją, że nic z tego. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, nie powtórzyłbym tego. Wolałbym użerać się z nią, niż doprowadzić do tak bolesnego rozstania. 

Zresztą, o czym ja mówię? My nigdy nie byliśmy parą, ani niczym w tym rodzaju. Mieliśmy romans, myślę, że to najlepiej oddaje to, co było między nami, ale co z tego, jeśli nawet on musiał się skończyć? Muszę uciec zarówno od niego, jak i od wspomnień. 

― Jak tylko napisałeś nam o tym, że szukasz pracy we francuskim ministerstwie popytałem trochę, ale… ― Wymienia z żoną porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Oho, coś jest na rzeczy. Muszę uważnie się skupić, jeśli nie chcę żałować mojej decyzji do końca życia. ― Minister magii ma córkę, która zajmuje się przede wszystkim stosunkami międzynarodowymi. Niestety nie radzi sobie sama ze swoimi obowiązkami i potrzebuje kogoś w rodzaju… ee… sekretarki. 

― Co?! To, że nie uganiam się za panienkami od razu robi ze mnie babę?! ― Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedział. W tej chwili nie marzę o niczym innym, jak o tym, by znaleźć się z powrotem w moim niemalże pustym mieszkaniu. 

― Merlinie, Harry! Sekretarz, lepiej? ― Albo mi się wydaje, albo Fleur właśnie próbuje zatuszować śmiech. No pięknie. 

― Zdecydowanie. 

― Generalnie problem polega na tym, że twoja pensja nie będzie przypominała tej, którą otrzymywałeś jako auror. 

― To nie jest problem. Jeśli wystarczy na mieszkanie i jakieś jedzenie, będę usatysfakcjonowany. 

― To ni problem. Moja mamka chcieć ci pokój dać. Ona być szczęśliwa, ty uratować Gabrielle! ― Och tak. Wałkowaliśmy tę scenę miliony razy, ale to nie powstrzymuje Fleur, by wciąż przypominać o moim bohaterstwie. Najchętniej przewróciłbym oczami. 

― Idealnie. Pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie. Jak dobrze opanowałeś francuski?

― Je ne t'oublierais pas non plus Bill. J'étais bien aussi avec toi mais… mais… tu comprends* ― mówię, chwytając się za serce. Weasley śmieje się, a na twarzy Fleur pojawiają się delikatne rumieńce. Merlinie, czy ona naprawdę o tym pomyślała? Następnym razem lepiej dobiorę słowa. 

― Czyli wszystko załatwione. Kiedy się przeprowadzasz? 

― Jak tylko zapakuję ostatnie pudło mojego wątpliwego dorobku. Nie zamierzam się z nikim żegnać, toteż mogę być gotowy nawet za godzinę. 

Patrzymy po sobie, kiwając głowami. Póki co wolę nie mówić nic Ronowi i Hermionie. Jeśli dowiedzą się za jakiś czas, skupią się na złości na mnie, że ich nie powiadomiłem. Możliwe, że zapomną nawet o tym, że musiałem mieć jakiś powód, by tak z dnia na dzień opuścić Wielką Brytanię. 

― No, to jesteśmy umówieni ― mówię, mrugając do Fleur. Mam wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie, jakbym nagle miał się rzucić na Billa.

**Trzy lata później**

Kręcę się na fotelu, masując sobie skronie. Momentami ta robota mnie przerasta. Żałuję, że nie przyjąłem awansu, który już miesiąc temu proponował mi Alain Castaine. Nie zrobiłem tego wyłącznie ze względu na Louise. Ta kobieta w kilka tygodni podbiła moje odporne na płeć piękną serce. Uwielbiam spędzać z nią czas; nie znam chyba pozytywniejszej osoby od niej. Nawet, jeśli mam gorszy dzień wystarczy, że spędzę z nią trochę czasu, a na moich ustach pojawia się uśmiech. 

Za piętnaście minut rozpoczyna się zebranie, na którym podjęty zostanie temat pomocy angielskiemu ministerstwu, z którym jesteśmy związani wieloletnią przyjaźnią. Z tego, co się dowiedziałem w szesnastym wieku to właśnie na Francji skupiły się wszystkie ataki czarnoksiężników. Anglicy zawsze wspierali swoich sprzymierzeńców i wspólnymi siłami odnosili sukces. Od ostatecznej bitwy minęło już dziesięć lat, jednak dawni sojusznicy wciąż toczą zaciętą walkę ze względu na to, że Francuzi nie pomogli nam w walce z Voldemortem. 

Podobno znaleziono jakiś zloty środek na nasze problemy i ma zostać on właśnie omówiony. Miło by było jednak, gdyby Louise w końcu ruszyła swój tyłek i przyszła tutaj po wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty, które ma przedstawić na dalszej części spotkania, bo jak nie, to będziemy ugotowani. 

Rozglądam się po moim biurze, na dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na zegarze z kukułką, który otrzymałem w zeszłym roku od mojej szefowej na święta. Odliczam sekundy, czekając aż wskazówka przesunie się na dwunastkę; wówczas będę mógł wparować do gabinetu Louise, tocząc pianę z ust. Ona spojrzy na mnie i powie, że według jej zegarka ma jeszcze trzy minuty. 

Mam wrażenie, że wskazówka sekundowa kręci się coraz szybciej. Podnoszę się ze swojego krzesła, wrzucam do teczki przeglądane wcześniej papiery z naniesionymi przeze mnie poprawkami, po czym dopijam resztkę już zimnej kawy. Zatrzymuję się w progu, zerkając na zdjęcie, na którym jestem z Ronem i Hermioną. Mamy na nim po osiemnaście lat -szczęśliwi absolwenci Hogwartu. Ze względu na to, iż na naszym siódmym roku, zamiast zdawać egzaminy, ganialiśmy za horkruksami, wróciliśmy do szkoły rok później. Był to męczący dla mnie czas głównie dlatego, że miałem większość zajęć ze śliniącą się na mój widok Ginny. W końcu nawet Rona zaczęło to irytować. 

Kręcę głową na to wspomnienie; jest tu i teraz – powinienem się skupić na spotkaniu, które zacznie się za pięć minut. 

*

Zamykam drzwi na klucz i chowam go do kieszeni. Podchodzę do gabinetu naprzeciwko mojego, gdzie urzęduje sobie Louise i unoszę pięść, po czym pukam. Od razu otwiera, stając w drzwiach tak, by zasłonić mi widok na pomieszczenie. Staję na palcach i patrzę ponad jej ramieniem, dostrzegając szefa do spraw mugoli pospiesznie zapinającego koszulę. Przenoszę wzrok na skruszoną minę kobiety i zaciskam zęby. 

― Wynocha ― mówię, przepychając się obok kobiety i podchodzęc do Friderica - o ile się nie mylę. Ten pospiesznie wstaje i mija mnie szerokim łukiem. Zamyka za sobą drzwi. ― Czyś ty zdurniała? ― pytam, zbierając resztę dokumentów do mojej teczki. Dziewczyna tylko patrzy na mnie bojowniczo, splatając ręce na piersi. 

― Nic ci do tego! ― mówi mocnym głosem. W jej oczach jednak widzę wątpliwości i poczucie winy. 

― Nie? Po twoim ostatnim kochanku miałaś stan depresyjny i, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to właśnie mi kazałaś siedzieć ze sobą długimi, jesiennymi wieczorami, odbierając mi życie prywatne. 

― Tak?! Jakoś się na to nie uskarżałeś, kiedy mój ojciec wręczał ci premię za te nadgodziny! ― Miała taki śmieszny głos, gdy się denerwowała. W połączeniu z melodyjnym francuskim, brzmiała jak mała dziewczynka, której zabrano ulubione słodycze. 

― Dla twojej informacji nie przyjąłem jej. ― Patrzę na nią ze złością, a jej rysy łagodnieją, gdy do mnie podchodzi. 

― Przepraszam ― mówi, obejmując mnie. Przyciągam ją do siebie, gładząc ją po głowie. 

― Cii, Louise. We can do this, my sweet lady. ― Śmieje się cicho, jak zawsze, gdy używam angielskiego. Jak kiedyś mi tłumaczyła, w dzieciństwie liznęła trochę tego języka, jednak nigdy nie była typem poliglotki.

― Monsieur, Harry! Nie poznaję pana ― mówi, rozluźniając objęcia. Odsuwam się od niej, poprawiając koszulę, po czym biorę ją pod ramię. 

― Nie każmy na siebie czekać stadu nadętych bufonów. Wchodzisz w to?

― Always ― zaśmiewa się, a mi rzednie mina. Ostatnim razem słyszałem to słowo ponad trzy lata temu.

** Wspomnienie**

― To też ze sobą zabierz!

W moim kierunku leci szklana ramka i rozbija się tuż obok mojej głowy. Padam z krzykiem i podnoszę z podłogi sfatygowane zdjęcie moich rodziców. 

― Severusie, nie rób tego. Proszę, daj mi wytłumaczyć…

― I to też! 

Tym razem ofiarą zostaje porcelanowy słonik, który dostałem od niego na ostatnie urodziny. Zaciskam zęby i podchodzę do niego, łapiąc go za ręce, nim zniszczy wszystko, co mam.

Szarpie się ze mną, a ja porywam się na jedyną rzecz, którą pamiętam z komedii romantycznej, na którą ostatnio go wyciągnąłem do kina - całuję go. Niestety, filmy nie mają najwyraźniej nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem, bo zostaję odepchnięty i upadam na podłogę pełną odłamków. Czuję, jak coś wbija mi się w prawe przedramię, ale nie śmiem nawet pisnąć. ― Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Z tym, co było między nami koniec, rozumiesz? 

Otwiera szafę i wyrzuca z niej wszystkie moje ubrania. 

― Severusie między nami nic nie ma! Rozumiesz? Nic! 

― Media twierdzą co innego! Myślisz, że jestem aż tak zdesperowany, by pieprzyć się używanym towarem? 

― Nie twierdzę, że jesteś zdesperowany ― mówię, trzymając się za rękę. ― Nigdy tak nie twierdziłem. Severusie, nie skreślaj nas! Nigdy bym cię nie okłamał, chciałem pozbyć się Ginny!

― Aż tak ci przeszkadzała, że musiałeś obcałowywać się z jakąś długonogą blondynką? Och, jak mi przykro. Mogłeś jej powiedzieć, że… 

Trzęsę się ze złości, podchodząc do niego. Jeśli tym razem mnie odepchnie, odejdę. 

― Przypominam ci, że to był twój warunek. Przez ostatnie dwa lata musiałem okłamywać moich przyjaciół, dostając od ciebie, jak to nazywałeś? Ach tak! Niezbędne minimum. Nigdy, przenigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz. 

― Bo może nie kocham? ― Słowa równie bolesne, co dostanie pięścią w nos. 

― Rozumiem. Czyli Albusowi mogłeś powiedzieć, że przez te wszystkie lata kochałeś moją matkę, natomiast ja byłem dla ciebie jedynie towarem do pieprzenia?!

― A nawet jeśli? Krzyżuje ręce na piersi i patrzy na mnie tak, jak zrobił to na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów, jaką z nim miałem. 

― Pierdol się ― mówię i odwracam się na pięcie. 

― Zawsze będziesz dla mnie tylko chłopcem do pieprzenia.

**koniec**

Czekam na reakcję Louise. Póki co milczy, wpatrując się przez szybę w swojego ojca. 

― Nie chcę.

― Sweety, obawiam się, że to już się dzieje ― szepczę jej na ucho. 

― Harry, ale to… Ja nie chcę wychodzić jeszcze za mąż! Co z Fridericiem? ― Patrzę na nią z pobłażaniem. ― No dobrze, jest mi obojętny, ale i tak! 

― Damy radę. Porozmawiam z Hermioną i postaram się ustalić jakieś spotkanie, żebyś go poznała. Będzie dobrze. ― Klepię ją po ramieniu. ― Wracamy? Czekają na nas. 

― Niech sobie czekają ― burczy, ale posłusznie wraca ze mną na salę. Kiedy zajmujemy w końcu swoje miejsca, Alain kontynuuje przemowę. 

― To najlepsze, co możemy w tej chwili zrobić. Porozumiałem się w tej kwestii z Lourentym, tamtejszym ministrem i jest on więcej, niż chętny, na taki układ. 

― To nie układ, tylko moje życie ― mamrocze Louise, ale osoby najbliżej nas siedzące i tak to słyszą, przez co teraz kręcą głową.

― Jego syn Martin to porządny chłopak, myślę, że przypadniecie sobie do gustu. Potrzebujemy pokoju, nie możemy żyć zamknięci pod szklaną kopułą, którą sami stworzyliśmy. Angielscy czarodzieje są zacofani jeśli chodzi o technikę i ułatwianie sobie życia, natomiast my nie mamy nikogo, kto w razie wojny będzie bronił naszych mieszkańców. Mało tego, doszły mnie słuchy, że w Beauxbatons co roku przybywa coraz mniej uczniów, a w Hogwarcie mają przeludnienie, przez co niektórzy zmuszeni są do pobierania nauk w domu. Z czasem doprowadzi to do zapaści między czarodziejami z różnych stron świata. Za kilkaset lat naszej populacji może już nie być. Od niemal dwudziestu lat obserwuje się znaczny spadek przyrostu naturalnego. Obecnie mamy dwa razy więcej osób starszych niż młodzieży do lat siedemnastu, jesteśmy społeczeństwem starzejącym się i muszę powiedzieć, że jestem przerażony. Jeszcze trochę i nie będzie miał kto pracować. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będziemy mogli zdjąć bariery ochronne i dopuścić do naszego społeczeństwa Anglików. Utworzymy jedną, wielką metropolię, obsadzając się wzajemnie w naszych ministerstwach. Może z czasem udałoby się nam zapoczątkować wymiany między szkołami i ujednolicić program. Zastanówcie się nad swoimi propozycjami, za tydzień będziemy gościć przedstawiciela ich rządu. U nas tę rolę chciałbym powierzyć… ― Waha się, patrząc po twarzach zebranych osób, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jego wybór jest właściwy ― Harry’emu. 

Że co? Owszem, mogę zorganizować spotkanie dla Martina i Louise, ale zajmować się negocjacjami wraz z jakimś gburem przysłanym przez nasze ministerstwo? Swoją drogą, dlaczego wciąż myślę o Anglii, jak o domu? 

Kiwam głową na znak, że rozumiem i patrzę na uśmiechniętą Louise. Chyba doszła do wniosku, że skoro ja się tym zajmę, to wszystko będzie dobrze. Wzdycham, gdy kobieta wstaje, by rozpocząć pasjonujące przemówienie na temat trudnej sytuacji francuskich czarownic na emigracji. 

 

***  
 __

_Kręcę się jak szalony w fotelu obrotowym, czekając na przybycie angielskiego namiestnika. Liczę na kogoś, z kim łatwo będzie mi się porozumieć. Mam na sobie typowy uniform pracownika ministerstwa; tutaj nie noszą takich szat, jak w Anglii, a nasze kostiumy są niebieskie. Podobno ma to związek z historią marynarki wojennej, czy coś w tym stylu._

_Przy szesnastym obrocie słyszę pukanie do drzwi i z szerokim uśmiechem spieszę, by otworzyć._

_Drzwi ustępują z cichym kliknięciem i do pomieszczenia wchodzi nie kto inny, jak mój dawny kochanek - Severus Snape. Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem, zauważając, że nie ma na sobie nic poza szatą. Robi mi się gorąco i muszę się podtrzymać krzesła, by nie upaść. W duchu ćwiczę przemowę, w której napomknę, jakim jest fiutem_

_― Snape._

_― Potter. ― Jego głos jest o dziwo łagodny; mrużę oczy, bo coś mi nie gra._

_― Wynoś się._

_― Nie chcesz tego ― mówi i jednym ruchem dłoni pozbywa się swojego odzienia. Rozglądam się po sali oniemiały, by upewnić się, że nigdzie nie ma kamer, po czym spoglądam na twarz tego dupka, chcąc zobaczyć jakieś potwierdzenie, że sobie żartuje._

_― Muszę poprosić cię byś opuścił…_

_― Mon ange… ― przechodzi na francuski, a mnie mimowolnie przebiega dreszcz. Cóż, nie bez powodu zdecydowałem się uczyć właśnie tego języka; tak jak Snape miał słabość do wężomowy, tak mi od francuskiego miękną kolana. ― Nie potrafię. ― Podążam za jego spojrzeniem i z przerażeniem odkrywam, że zaiste ma duży problem. ― Może zechciałbyś mi pomóc?_

_Och, mam wielką ochotę się zgodzić, ale muszę jeszcze chociaż kilka minut grać groźnego. Siadam naprzeciwko niego i stawiam między nami moją aktówkę, by nie widzieć jego genitaliów._

_― Wsadź se ― mamroczę, myśląc o tym, gdzie mógłby go wsadzić i, że ja również miałbym z tego trochę przyjemności. Od trzech lat żyję jak mnich i mam tego dosyć. Jestem tak cholernie sfrustrowany, że odkładam na bok moją dumę i podchodzę do niego. Wpijam się w jego usta. Początkowo najwyraźniej jest zaskoczony, jednak po chwili wstaje, przyciskając się do mnie. Czuję jego penisa, gdzieś na wysokości mojego brzucha - jakimś cudem urósł odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy - jego rękę, którą trzyma mnie za pośladek i drugą, szukającą zapięcia niebieskich spodni._

_― Och, tak ― jęczę, gdy jego dłoń wędruje do moich bokserek. Snape popycha mnie, a ja posłusznie opieram się o stolik. Jednym ruchem zdziera ze mnie spodnie i bieliznę, po czym rozchyla moje pośladki._

_― Będziesz mój ― obiecuje, a ja nie pragnę niczego innego._

_― Czekałem na ciebie_

Budzę się, oddychając szybko. Nie wiem kiedy w snach wszedłem na level hard - oczywiście, niegdyś śniły mi się morderstwa, tortury, trupy, Voldemort, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym! 

Zerkam na zegarek – mam jeszcze dobre trzy godziny snu. Przewracam się na lewy bok, obiecując sobie, że jeśli taki sen się powtórzy, to momentalnie się obudzę. 

***

 

Chodzę nerwowo po sali konferencyjnej, gdzie mam się spotkać z przedstawicielem ministerstwa. Hermiona nie chciała mi zdradzić z kim będę miał do czynienia; jedyne co powiedziała to: _Stara znajomość, Harry.._

Ułożyłem już sobie przemowę, coś w stylu: Hej stary, dawno nie rozmawialiśmy! Masz jakiegoś miłego dzieciaczka? Może odwiedzę cię kiedyś i wypijemy za stare dobre czasy?. Specjalnie na tę okazję założyłem moją ulubioną koszulę, którą kupiłem w zeszłym roku na wyprzedaży. To, że była identyczna jak ta, którą dostałem od Snape’a na dwudzieste czwarte urodziny, i która najpewniej trafiła na śmietnik po tym, jak zostawiłem ją u niego po ostatniej awanturze, dawało mi poczucie satysfakcji. Mówiło coś w stylu: Widzisz palancie, żyję dalej i jest mi bardzo dobrze, gdy mnie nic nie uwiera!. 

Zerkam jeszcze raz na swoje odbicie w szklanym stole z efektem lustrzanym. Wyglądam na pewnego siebie, dojrzałego mężczyznę, na którego w domu czeka gromadka dzieci, urocza żona i kolacja na stole. Mam lekki zarost, który do pary z niby niechlujnie wepchniętą do spodni koszulą – nowa moda, aktualnie w Paryżu stawiają na image a’la „właśnie wstałem z łóżka po bardzo udanej nocy” – przedstawi mnie w korzystnym świetle nieugiętego negocjatora. 

Rozsiadam się w fotelu, co chwilę zezując na drzwi. Nic. Sprawdzam na zegarku godzinę: nasz gość ma już cztery minuty spóźnienia. Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem i wstaję, poprawiając fałdkę na koszuli, by wyglądała bardziej naturalnie, po czym zaczynam krążyć po pokoju. Mijają kolejne dwie minuty - siadam. Kręcę młynki palcem na przegubie lewej dłoni. Podciągam nieco rękaw i ustawiam rękę w odpowiednim świetle, by odczytać napis: Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw. Z nudów zaczynam rozgrzewać moją żuchwę i język, po czym przechodzę do ćwiczenia promiennych, chłodnych i delikatnych uśmiechów. Jestem gotowy na konfrontację, dlaczego go, bądź jej, nadal nie ma?!

Wściekły, wyciągam mój tablet i łączę się z siecią. Jak w całym budynku – zasięg mam idealny, toteż mogę rozkoszować się surfowaniem po Internecie. Zaglądam na forum literackie, gdzie nikt mnie nie zna i do bólu mogę wyładowywać swoje frustracje – chociażby publikując moje twory, które nabazgrzę na chusteczce podczas jakiegoś nudnego posiedzenia. Mam tam chwytliwy nick - Bez_Blizny, dzięki któremu nikt nigdy nie połączy mojej osoby z Harrym Potterem. W rogu strony błyszczy się mały wykrzyknik i mam ochotę odtańczyć kankana - moja ulubiona autorka dodała kolejny rozdział swojego opowiadania! Nie namyślając się więcej, kieruję palec na ikonkę, która przenosi mnie do opowiadania o chwytliwym tytule ― Trzecia szansa autorstwa niejakiej Treggi Di, kimkolwiek by ona nie była. Zjeżdżam na sam dół czwartej strony, a moje oczy rozszerzają się w zdumieniu. 

― Kurwa, nie zrobiłaś tego! Nie! Nie! Nie! Zawieszony!? Pierdolę taką ro… ― Milknę momentalnie na widok stojącego naprzeciw mnie mężczyzny. Kurwa, ja pierdolę, niech mi ziemia lekką będzie

― Czy ja ci może przeszkadzam? ― pyta mnie mój koszmar senny. Mój prywatny jeździec bez głowy, który odział się w… uwaga, uwaga, uwaga, taką samą koszulę jak ja! 

― No bez jaj. 

Snape splata ręce na piersi, jakby chcąc ukryć ubranie przed moim wzrokiem. Nie wiedziałem, że ma taką samą, inaczej nigdy bym takowej nie nabył. 

Biorę swoje rzeczy i z wściekłością upycham do aktówki. Czuję jego spojrzenie na karku, ale ignoruję je, zmierzając do drzwi. 

― A ty dokąd? Załatwmy to szybko, nie chcę, żebyś marnował mój czas. 

Staję jak wryty i odwracam się do osoby, która zniszczyła mi życie. 

― Twojego czasu? Nie dość, że spóźniłeś się ponad dwadzieścia minut, to jeszcze… to jesteś ty! Wynoś się stąd, nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. 

― Po pierwsze szesnaście minut, nie dramatyzuj. Po drugie, czyżbyś nie potrafił odróżnić pracy od życia prywatnego i zachować się tak, jak przystało na przedstawiciela swojego ministerstwa? Przypominam, że to wy wyszliście z propozycją i…

― Gówno prawda. Dlaczego tu jesteś? Ktoś mnie wydał i przyszedłeś się zemścić? ― Mierzę go wzrokiem. 

― Nie miałem pojęcia, że tu jesteś. Powinieneś się domyślić, że gdyby tak było, moja noga by tu nie stanęła. ― Jest okropny. Dokładnie tak okropny, jak go zapamiętałem. Czas najwyraźniej dla niego nie istnieje, bo nie zmienił się nic a nic. ― Usiądziesz, czy mam wrócić do siebie z niczym? 

Zirytowany opadam na fotel i wyciągam z teczki plik dokumentów. Są to zestawienia, a także komentarze dotyczące korzyści wynikających z połączenia naszych ministerstw. 

― Miejmy to już za sobą ― warczę, szukając wolnej kartki i długopisu. Patrzę na niego niby z zaskoczeniem i unoszę brwi – jeszcze nie udało mi się dojść do tego, jak unieść tylko jedną. ― Och, nowa koszula? ― Snape piorunuje mnie wzrokiem.

― Tak, mój partner nalegał, bym ją dzisiaj na siebie założył… Podobno wyglądam w niej jak milion galeonów. ― Jeżeli uniesie brew znienawidzę go jeszcze bardziej niż teraz. Mrużę oczy, on przybiera ten swój kpiący wyraz twarzy i robi to. ― Nie wiedziałem, że ten model wciąż jest popularny w Paryżu. Nie wiedziałem także, że ją ze sobą zabrałeś. 

Jasne, dupku. Na pewno nie zauważyłeś jej na swojej przeklętej podłodze. Przybieram obojętny wyraz twarzy i stukam długopisem o arkusz papieru. 

― Możemy zaczynać? Od kiedy to jesteś taką paplą? 

― Paplą, Potter? Co to niby ma znaczyć? ― Mruży niebezpiecznie oczy. 

― Zajrzyj do słownika. Czego oczekujecie od Francuzów? ― Postanawiam nie czekać aż przypomni mu się, po co w ogóle to przyszedł. 

― Przepisu na rogaliki. 

― Pieprz się. 

― Nie mam ochoty ― mówi, wstając z miejsca. Zirytowany na maksa, rzucam w jego kierunku długopis. Łapie go w ostatniej chwili i przygląda się grawerce, na której widnieje adres ministerstwa – taki miły gest od ministra na mikołajki. 

― Co to niby jest? ― Nie spodziewałem się, że jest coś, o czym Snape nie ma pojęcia. 

Prostuję się i z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem odpowiadam:

― Przyrząd służący do szybkiego pisania. Nie trzeba tyle uwagi poświęcać, by nie robić kleksów - takie pisanie było typowe dla ludzi, którzy żyli w poprzedniej epoce, teraz rynek podbijają długopisy, cienkopisy i tym podobne. To ― podnoszę kartkę papieru. ― jest papier. Kojarzysz coś takiego? Produkuje się go z drzew i jest znacznie tańszy od pergaminu. Do tego można poddać go recyklingowi. 

Uśmiecham się triumfalnie, gdy widzę wyraz kompletnego osłupienia na twarzy Snape’a. O tak kochaniutki, zaraz ci pokażę, że nie jesteś wcale tak mądry, jakby ci się mogło wydawać. 

― Przetwarzać i ponownie wykorzystywać. Jest to niezwykle popularne zjawisko w świecie mugoli, ale jeżeli jest się ograniczonym, skupionym na sobie bufonem, to czego można się spodziewać? 

― Uważaj sobie, smarkaczu, bo…

― Bo co? Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy. Żadnej ― mówię dosadnie. Hah, jeden zero dla mnie. Dlaczego nagle rozmowa z nim wydaje się taka prosta? Czy w końcu przestało mi zależeć? Myślę, że gdyby tak było, moje serce biłoby wolniej; zdaję sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że wyrosłem już z etapu „nienawidzę cię, bo mój świat legł przez ciebie w gruzach i mam zamiar ci to okazywać poprzez błaganie cię byś wrócił, bądź odmawianie jakiegokolwiek porozumienia” chociaż podobną postawę zaprezentowałem na początku spotkania. Od tej chwili decyduję się pokazać, jak bardzo mi dobrze tak, jak jest. Niech wie, co stracił. Może uda mi się zyskać w jego oczach i gdy będzie się pieprzył ze swoim partnerem przypomni sobie, jak to było z nami. Dzikość, namiętność, łóżkowe eksperymenty… Chociaż, jak twierdził – byłem dla niego nikim. Mimo tego, że te słowa wciąż w jakiś sposób bolą, nigdy nie dopuściłem ich w pełni do świadomości. ― Zapewne przez te kilka lat wciąż nic się tam u was nie zmieniło, co nie? Chociaż w Beauxbatons uczniowie używają komórek, tabletów czy netbooków, piszą długopisami w zeszytach w kratkę bądź w linię, ci w Hogwarcie zapewne wciąż myślą, że magia w połączeniu z elektronicznym sprzętem to zły pomysł. Smutne. Jeżeli wszystko się powiedzie, to już niedługo będziecie musieli wpuścić trochę cywilizacji do waszej szkoły. W innym przypadku wymiany szkolne przysporzą zbyt dużo kłopotów. 

― Chyba nie wydaje ci się, że przystaniemy na wszystkie wasze żądania? Nie bądź śmieszny. Kto z was jest taki szalony? Ty, ta lafirynda, która ma wprowadzić zamęt do naszego świata, czy może sam minister? 

― Jak śmiesz obrażać rodzinę ministra na terenie jego państwa!?

― I tak mnie nie słyszy. Nikt nie powiedział, że muszę szanować tego żabojada ― Patrzy na mnie z pogardą, a ja zrywam się na równe nogi i przypadam do niego w dwóch krokach. 

― Odszczekaj to! ― krzyczę, łapiąc go za przód koszuli. Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, to może urwę mu ze dwa guziki. 

― Ani mi się śni. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak głupi, by się z nimi naprawdę spoufalać. Cóż, sądziłem, że panna Granger nieco koloryzuje. 

― Ty! ― krzyczę, ciągnąc go w swoją stronę. Najwyraźniej adrenalina zadziałała, bo nagle znajduję dość siły, by pociągnąć go do pozycji stojącej. Wciąż jest ode mnie trochę wyższy, ale nie jest już to tak wielka różnica, jak kiedyś. 

Stoimy naprzeciwko siebie, Snape nie spuszcza wzroku z mojej twarzy. Powoli wodzi spojrzeniem po moich oczach, zahacza na moment o bliznę ukrytą pod włosami, aż w końcu kończy na moich ustach. 

― Nie obrażaj ich, bo inaczej… ― Gdybym mógł wykrztusić kolejne słowo, na pewno brzmiałoby ono pomocy. Nie, ja jednak stoję sparaliżowany jego dotykiem. Jego dłoń jest chłodna, tak, jak ją pamiętam. W połączeniu z moim rozpalonym policzkiem są jak Ying i Yang. 

― Powiedz mi, Potter. ― Jego głęboki głos łaskocze moje zmysły ― Wciąż mnie pragniesz? 

Że co kurwa? No teraz to przegiął. Zbieram się do ciętej riposty, gdy on wciąż patrzy na moje lekko rozchylone usta. Po chwili powolutku pochyla głowę, a ja potrafię myśleć jedynie o tym, że jeśli mnie teraz pocałuje, to chyba skoczę z wieży Eiffla. Taki wstyd. Potrafi manipulować mną jak kukiełką. To tyle jeśli chodzi o strategię na dzisiaj.

― Ja… ― szepczę, chcąc zaprzeczyć. Nie mam jednak szansy, bo jego wargi nakrywają moje, język przedziera się do wnętrza ust, a ja nie potrafię się wyrwać. Patrzę na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami; jego powieki są opuszczone, jak kiedyś, gdy całował mnie bez opamiętania. Jedna jego dłoń wciąż jest na moim policzku, drugą przyciąga mnie do siebie, aż nasze ciała się stykają. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Po moim trupie! Nie pozwolę mu się tak traktować! Mam jakąś tam dumę oraz siłę woli i właśnie teraz mam zamiar je wykorzystać. Odpycham go i unoszę zaciśniętą pięść. Po chwili zderza się ona z jego twarzą. Niestety pudłuję i nie trafiam w nos. Oho, ktoś tu będzie miał podbite oko. Jest mi z tego powodu naprawdę wszystko jedno. 

― Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać! ― mówię, osłaniając usta dłonią. Pierwszą moją myślą było, by szybko wypłukać usta, kolejną, by już nigdy tego nie robić. Głupi, kochający idiota. Łapię moją aktówkę w rękę i wybiegam z pomieszczenia, odprowadzany jego gorącym spojrzeniem. Nienawidzę życia. 

 

***

 

Przeglądam najświeższy numer Na gorąco - francuskiego odpowiednika Proroka codziennego, gdzie każdego dnia pojawiają się nowe plotki i doniesienia. Na pierwszej stronie widnieją dwa zdjęcia - moje, zrobione po wyjściu z budynku, gdy z wściekłą miną próbuję złapać taksówkę i Snape’a. który został uwieczniony w tym samym miejscu z podbitym okiem. Według daty widniejącej w dolnym prawym rogu zdjęcia, wyszedł jakieś dziesięć minut po mnie. 

Czuję niemałą satysfakcję na widok jego twarzy. Treningi, którym poddano mnie po przyjeździe do Francji - mające na celu przygotowanie mnie do pełnienia funkcji doradcy i zarazem osobistego ochroniarza Louise, w końcu na coś się przydały. Gorszą wiadomością są już spekulacje zajmujące kolejne dwie strony oraz zeznania różnych dziwnych ludzi, twierdzących, że pamiętają mnie jeszcze ze szkoły jako rozwydrzonego, bananowego dzieciaka z rozdmuchanym ego - czyżby charakterystyka Malfoya? Natomiast D.Y.M twierdzi, że za czasów Hogwartu codziennie odbywałem godzinną terapię ze szkolnym psychologiem, jakby w ogóle ktoś taki był tam zatrudniony, jednak efekty były mierne i potrafiłem zaatakować nawet nauczyciela na zajęciach, gdy wystawiono mi złą ocenę. Dodano nawet fragmenty numerów Proroka, który nadawany był na moim piątym roku, gdy zarzucano mi chorobę psychiczną, po tym, jak twierdziłem, że Voldemort powrócił. 

Przewracam stronę, a tam czerwonym tuszem wydrukowano pytanie: Potter końcem niedoszłej unii francusko – angielskiej? Od kiedy kurwa mam połączyć się unią? 

I znowu, jak piętnaście lat temu, oskarżono mnie o problemy psychiczne. 

Pięknie, kurwa. Pięknie. 

 

***

 

― Potter, wytłumacz się. ― Minister najwyraźniej nie jest zadowolony z porannych wieści, bo rzuca mi gazetę. Zerkam na nagłówek - ma kopię Proroka Codziennego. Szykuje się wielka afera, cudownie. 

― Sprowokował mnie, panie ministrze. W przeciwnym razie nigdy bym nie dopuścił się tego czynu. ― Szlag, szlag, szlag; nie mogę powiedzieć mu, że mnie pocałował. Jakkolwiek Francja kojarzy się z wszelkimi rodzajami okazywania miłości, brak dyscypliny w czasie pracy jest surowo karany. 

― Jak to cię sprowokował? Przez te wszystkie lata nie wykazywałeś agresji, więc dlaczego teraz!?

― Obraził panią vice minister ― mamroczę, pochylają pokornie głowę. Nie, nie jest mi ani trochę przykro, ale niech tak myśli. Okazanie skruchy działa na ludzi. 

― Jak to obraził moją córkę?! Co ten du… ― Mam ochotę tańczyć i śpiewać. Udało mi się, kupił to. Chociaż tak właściwie zakpił z Louise, czyż nie? 

― Też byłem oburzony. Z tego co zrozumiałem ten człowiek kiedyś przeżył jakąś niesprawiedliwość ze strony Francuzów, chyba chodziło o babkę... ― Dlaczego ja go tłumaczę? Dopiero co chciałem go wkopać. Durne sumienie. 

― Och to przykre. ― Cóż, na jego twarzy widzę wściekłość, więc nie sądzę, by rzeczywiście tak czuł. ― Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi się z tego jakaś głośna afera. Tak czy inaczej jutro macie kolejne spotkanie. 

― Panie Ministrze, mam taką prośbę… ― zaczynam, ale unosi rękę. 

― Mam ważne spotkanie, porozmawiamy o tym jutro, jak przyjdziesz zdać mi sprawozdanie. Dojdźcie jutro do jakiegoś porozumienia, żeby młodzi mogli się jeszcze w tym tygodniu spotkać. Później opuszczam z córką Francję, a nie pozwolę, by przemęczała się teleportacjami. Zrozumiałeś?

― Tak, panie ministrze ― mruczę, zamykając oczy. Potter, siedzisz po uszy w gównie. 

 

***

 

Po trzech dniach negocjacji pozostaje dosłownie kilka kwestii, nad którymi musimy jeszcze popracować, by oba ministerstwa były zadowolone. Niestety Snape robi się coraz bardziej grymaśny. 

― Na to nie możemy przystać. Nikt nie będzie zmuszał kobiety, by urodziła dziecko! ― Dwie godziny negocjacji i od dziesięciu minut nie potrafimy dojść do porozumienia. Angielski minister wymyślił, że już czuje, jak śmierć wyciąga po niego swoje macki i chce mieć wnuka! Chcą to zawrzeć w umowie, która zostanie podpisana, coś na przykład umowy małżeńskiej. Louise ma rok na powicie potomka. Czyli musiałaby skonsumować swój związek, który nie zostanie zawarty z jej inicjatywy, w ciągu zaledwie trzech miesięcy. 

― Potter, poszliśmy już na kilka ustępstw. Teraz twoja kolej. 

Czy to moja wina, że minister nie zgodził się na przymusową przeprowadzkę córki do Anglii? Młodzi mają się dogadać w kwestii, gdzie będą chcieli mieskzać. Czy to naprawdę moja wina? Kolejnym problemem była rezygnacja z funkcji ministra. Snape żądał miesiąca, ja chciałem roku. Wygrałem, podając trafne argumenty. Młodzi, chociaż oboje mają już skończone trzydzieści trzy lata - ten sam rocznik, chyba jakiś pechowy, skoro potrzebują przymusowego małżeństwa, by znaleźć sobie partnera - nie mogą zostać od razu rzuceni na głęboki piasek politycznej piaskownicy.

― Niech będzie ― mówię zrezygnowany. Modlę się w duchu do Merlina i wszystkich jego potomków, których rzekomo nigdy nie miał, by minister nie postanowił nakarmić mną paszczy żadnego egzotycznego stworzenia. Albo mi się wydaje, albo Snape patrzy na mnie z satysfakcją. Kiedy otwiera usta, wiem, że to będzie kolejny cios. 

― Czyżbyś przypomniał sobie, jak szybko ty sam wpakowałeś mi się do łóżka?

Drga mi powieka. Czy on ma zamiar się tak zachowywać? 

― Dobrowolnie bym nie poszedł. Upiłeś mnie. 

― Potter, dałem ci jedno piwo. Kolejne cztery opróżniłeś bez mojej ingerencji. 

― No jasne, zero odpowiedzialności. Pozbawiłeś mnie cennego wspomnienia!

― Potter. ― Patrzy na mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem. Znowu powiedziałem coś nie tak?

― Co?

― To nie wtedy. 

― Jak to nie? ― denerwuję się. Sięgam pamięcią w przeszłość, ale zawsze byłem pewien, że to tej nocy był nasz pierwszy raz. 

― Normalnie. Pozwoliłem ci tak myśleć, żebyś nie bał się, gdy naprawdę to zrobiliśmy. 

― Że co?! Dlaczego?! Przecież obraziłem się na ciebie na…

― Tak. ― Nagle się zachmurza. ― Jednak doszedłem do wniosku, że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. 

Boli. Boli, boli, boli, cholernie boli. Dlaczego mówi to do mnie Snape? Ten sam, którego obiecałem nienawidzić i posłać do wszystkich diabłów. Przez niego przytyłem cztery kilo, gdy przez miesiąc od rana do wieczora siedziałem w mieszkaniu pożerając lody litrami i oglądając denne komedie romantyczne. Niestety na długo mi nie wystarczyły i musiałem przerzucić się na harlequiny. 

― Snape, nie wmówisz mi…

― Potter, do cholery. Uwierz mi, że nie pocałowałem cię wtedy! ― prycha. ― Jestem na to zbyt dumny. ― O tak, w to mogę uwierzyć. ― Wolałem poczekać, aż sam będziesz tego chciał. 

― Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie wtedy nie pocałowałeś! Wyraźnie pamiętam, jak usiadłem ci na kolanach i powiedziałem, że możesz mnie pocałować!

― Tak i co dalej? ― Ma mnie. Wtedy właśnie urwał mi się film. Obudziłem się następnego dnia w jego łóżku. W samych bokserkach. Co prawda on spał na kanapie, ale to była przesada! Kto mu pozwolił mnie dotykać!? ― Powiem ci co dalej. Zasnąłeś. 

― Nie obrażaj mnie! Mam silną głowę. ― Jestem gotowy zaproponować mu pojedynek na picie. Czy my nie mieliśmy czegoś robić?

― Potter, to ja cię tak wytrenowałem. Nie pamiętasz? 

― Zakaz pamiętania, lecz jednocześnie strach przed zapomnieniem. 

― Potter, co ty do cholery znowu odpierdalasz?! 

― Nie czytałeś „Zmierzchu”? W jakim świecie ty żyjesz?!

― Nie mam pojęcia o czym do mnie mówisz. I chyba wolę nie wiedzieć. 

― Och, nie bądź taki nadęty. ― Wyciągam telefon z kieszeni i zerkam na wyświetlacz. Oczywiście nikt do mnie nie pisał, ani nie dzwonił, ale czego ja się spodziewałem. Snape nie musi jednak o tym wiedzieć. Podchodzę do drzwi i zerkam na niego przez ramię. Ten gest ma być seksowny, ale nie wiem czy mi wychodzi. Chciałbym, by po moim wyjściu zastanawiał się gdzie poszedłem. 

― Potter, w co ty się bawisz?

Przystaję na moment, patrząc na niego niewinnie. 

― Muszę natychmiast wyjść, czeka na mnie… ― Nie kończę, bo po co. Niech się głowi z kim to mogę się spotkać w czasie, który powinienem poświęcać na nasze negocjacje, które najwyraźniej zeszły na dalszy plan. W rzeczywistości udaję się do pobliskiej toalety. 

Nie mogę już dłużej czekać; wypiłem dzisiaj za dużo melisy. 

Podchodzę do pisuaru i rozpinam rozporek. Sięgam dłonią do bokserek i wyciągam z nich mojego Ogiera, jak lubię o nim myśleć. Co prawda jest on zazwyczaj raczej biernym graczem, a raczej był, bo po Snapie, choć chcę myśleć, że było inaczej, nie miałem żadnego partnera. 

Uśmiecham się lekko z ulgą, gdy mogę dać upust mym potrzebom. Już mam schować Ogiera z powrotem, gdy ktoś staje koło mnie i słyszę dźwięk rozpinanego zamka. Zezuję w prawo i stoję osłupiały na widok Snape’a. On mnie prześladuje, jak mamusię kocham. 

― Jak tam spotkanie z twoim… ― Milknie na moment, a ja wiem, że po prostu odmierza odpowiednią ilość jadu potrzebną do wypowiedzenia tego słowa. Dlaczego mu to kiedyś powiedziałem? ― Ogierem? Wiesz, Potter ― mówi, wyciągając swojego penisa. Nie powinienem myśleć o tym, jak przyjemnie było mieć go w ustach, więc dlaczego to robię? ― Ja naprawdę uważam, że Francuzom się w dupach poprzewracało od mugolskiej technologii, ale, nie spodziewałem się, że twój Ogier, ma swój telefon komórkowy? Dobrze to wymawiam? ― Jego głos ocieka ironią. Dziwię się, że nie wytworzyła się jeszcze w związku tym mokra plama wokół jego butów.

― A weź spadaj ― mamroczę, zapinając spodnie. Czym prędzej opuszczam tę część łazienki i idę umyć ręce. Naciskam dozownik, a przyjemnie pachnąca piana spływa na moją dłoń. Namydlam ręce i podsuwam je pod czujnik. Woda jest gorąca, ale nie zmieniam temperatury, taka jest idealna. Patrzę, jak moja skóra zaczerwienia się i, gdy dłonie zaczynają mnie boleć, wyciągam je spod strumienia. Jestem nieostrożny i woda kapie mi na spodnie, tworząc mokrą plamę. Biorę trochę papierowego ręcznika i wycieram ją. Oczywiście tę chwilę wybiera Snape, by wkroczyć w moją prywatną przestrzeń. 

― Ciśnienie było zbyt wysokie? ― Parska, podchodząc do umywalki. W pierwszej chwili myślę, że mówi o wodzie, po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że ma na myśli coś skrajnie odmiennego. Nienawidzę go. 

Wyciągam z kieszeni różdżkę, by osuszyć spodnie, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że zapomniałem jak brzmiała inkantacja zaklęcia. Stoję niezdecydowany, gdy szum wody ustaje, a Snape patrzy na mnie. 

― Pomóc ci z twoim problemem? ― Dlaczego wszystko co wychodzi z jego ust brzmi tak dwuznacznie? Przeklęty zboczeniec. 

― Poradzę sobie ― mówię, odwracając się do niego tyłem. Guzik, to nie gwiazdka, życzenia nie spełniają się od tak. Łapie mnie za biodra i szarpnięciem odwraca do siebie. Ku mojemu upokorzeniu klęka tak, że jego twarz znajduje się na wysokości wspomnianej plamy. Cofam się, ale on tylko wbija palce w moje ciało. 

― Nie ruszaj się. Zaraz będzie po problemie. Accio ― mruczy, przywołując kilka liści papieru. Szarpię się z nim, ale on nic sobie nie robi z tego, że mogę nie chcieć. 

― Puszczaj! ― warczę, szarpiąc biodrami do tyłu. 

― Nie bądź taką cnotliwą panienką, przecież niejednokrotnie…

Nagle słyszę trzask i odwracam głowę w kierunku drzwi. Mój wzrok trafia na ministra, który patrzy na nas z zaskoczeniem. Cofam się o krok, a Snape podąża za moim spojrzeniem i odskakuje ode mnie gwałtownie. 

― Witam, panie ministrze, Severus Snape, miło mi ― mówi, wyciągając do Alaina dłoń. Minister patrzy na nią podejrzliwie, po czym podaje mu swoją i wymieniają krótki uścisk. 

― Dzień dobry, panie Snape. Alois Genève. Mam nadzieję, że z panem wszystko dobrze? 

― Och, wczoraj. To było nieporozumienie, proszę się nie przejmować. Ja już pójdę ― mówi i zostawia nas samych. 

― Ministrze, to nie tak. Mogę wytłumaczyć…

― Chłopcze… ― Patrzy na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. ― Już dawno się zorientowałem, że coś musi być z tobą nie tak, skoro nie próbowałeś podrywać mojej córki. ― Jego głęboki śmiech wprawia mnie w konsternację. 

― Nie przeszkadza to panu? ― To brzmi jak przyznanie się do winy. A niech mnie i tak by mi nie uwierzył, gdybym zaprzeczył. 

― O ile nie wpłynie źle na jakość waszej pracy. ― Mruga do mnie okiem, a ja w myślach wpisuję go do mojego prywatnego Death Note’a. Czy od dał nam właśnie swoje błogosławieństwo?

*

Wybiegam z budynku, czym prędzej, kierując się na postój taksówek.

***

 

Ściskam dłoń Severusa, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. 

― Nareszcie! ― Staram się opanować radość, by nie przeszkodzić Louise we flircie z jej przyszłym narzeczonym. 

― To prawda. 

― I przetrwaliśmy! ― Mój entuzjazm najwyraźniej nie jest zaraźliwy, ale całą noc spędziłem na terapii w stylu: _Potter, to twój szczęśliwy dzień, w końcu uwolnisz się od tego idioty_ \- zagłuszającej inną myśl: _Los dał wam drugą szansę, on powiedział, że chce spróbować jeszcze raz._

― Najwyraźniej, a teraz zamknij się w końcu i chodźmy stąd. 

― Co, ale dlaczego? ― Patrzę na niego z miną zbitego psa. Chcę towarzyszyć Louise w tak ważnym momencie jej życia. 

― Nie bądź śmieszny. Dajmy im trochę prywatności, poza tym, wisisz mi kawę. 

― Niby za co?

― Jak to za co? Kto w końcu ustąpił w kwestii daty ślubu? 

― Ach.

 

***

 

Snape idzie zdecydowanie za blisko mnie, przez co nie mogę zapomnieć o nieśmiałej sugestii…no dobra, tak właściwie to po prostu zapowiedział, że przyjdzie wieczorem pogadać o starych czasach, bo następnego dnia wraca do Anglii. 

Snujemy się brukowaną ścieżką prowadzącą przez mój ulubiony park, gdy Snape zauważa popiskujący karton i rusza w jego kierunku. Merlinie, nawet wykonując tak trywialną czynność, jak chodzenie, wygląda niezwykle dostojnie i…groźnie. 

Z westchnięciem idę za nim, modląc się w duchu, by nie wpadł na żaden genialny pomysł. 

― Potter, musimy je stąd szybko zabrać! ― Przewracam oczami. Jasne, słyszę to już trzeci raz, odkąd przybył do Francji. Nie dość, że okazało się, iż zatrzymał się w hotelu przecznicę od mojego mieszkania, to jeszcze zmusił mnie, bym codziennie towarzyszył mu w powrocie do domu. I tak, trzy na pięć powrotów zakończyło się „adopcją” czterech kociąt. Z tego co zrozumiałem z jego mglistych wyjaśnień, w Londynie zostawił całkiem wesołą gromadkę swoich „przyjaciół” pod opieką Hermiony. 

Oczywiście nie ma pojęcia, jak blisko mnie się zatrzymał, bo wtedy na pewno przesiadywałby u mnie całymi wieczorami. Już i tak dręczył mnie dziwnymi półsłówkami; próbował nawet rzucać jakieś dziwne aluzje. Ba! Wspomniał nawet, że rozmawiał z panią Weasley i wyciągnął z niej prawdę. Zapewne miał na myśli tamtą starą sprawę z moim domniemanym romansem. Cóż, przed Hermioną nigdy nie potrafiłem niczego ukryć.

Severus kuca i bierze na ręce jedno z kociąt. Zaczyna głaskać maleństwo po główce, szepcząc do niego jakieś kojące słowa. Podchodzę bliżej i zaglądam mu przez ramię. 

― Wiesz, że nie możesz uratować ich wszystkich ― mruczę, sięgając do malucha, jednak Snape chowa go pod połą płaszcza. ― No ej!

― Ależ oczywiście, że mogę. Nie wspominałeś, że Hugo ma za tydzień urodziny? 

Zdecydowanie nic takiego nie mówiłem. 

― Ale...

― Nie ma żadnego ale ― warczy, odsuwając się ode mnie. Krzywię się. 

― Doprawdy, na starość serce ci mięknie. Oddamy go do schroniska. 

― Merlinie, Potter! ― Piorunuje mnie wzrokiem. ― Jakbyś ty nie miał żadnych słabości! Zresztą, spójrz na niego! ― Muszę cofnąć się o krok, bo kociak zaczyna machać, zakończonymi ostrymi pazurkami, łapami. ― Czyż nie jest uroczy?

Zastanawiające dla mnie jest, w którym momencie Snape obrał strategię bycia słodkim misiem. Cóż, jeszcze kilka dni temu warczał na mnie niemal przy każdej okazji, a teraz biega za kociętami. Paranoja.

― Chyba oszalałeś. Czytałeś może ostatnio jakiś słownik? Uroczy? Skąd ty znasz to słowo? ― Wpatruję się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Że co proszę? Czy jemu się wydaje, że czymś takim sprawi, że przystanę na jego propozycję spędzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru razem? 

― Doprawdy, zabawne. Odsuń się ― mamrocze, zajęty oglądaniem kartonu, a ja posłusznie przysiadam na pobliskiej ławce. Obserwuję go, jak wyciąga pozostałe kocięta, szybko oceniając ich stan. Te miauczą przeraźliwie, jakby ktoś wrzucił je do wrzątku. Najwyraźniej jest zadowolony, bo układa je sobie w ramionach, a kociaki czują, że ten ich nie skrzywdzi, bo szybko się uspokajają. 

Właściwie to niesamowite; nigdy nie lubiłem kotów. Krzywołap był zwyczajnie irytujący, a i tak owinął sobie Hermionę wokół pazura. Natomiast Snape… Severus… Czy jak tam go nazwać, ma naturalny dar porozumiewania się z nimi. Aż miło popatrzeć, że chociaż dla kogoś potrafi być miły. 

― Wpadniesz do mnie, Potter? ― Patrzy na mnie z uniesioną brwią, kołysząc się lekko, co, jak mi tłumaczył ostatnim razem, je uspokaja. Mam ochotę się zgodzić, ale to nie ma sensu. Może i twierdzi, że tym razem będzie inaczej, ale wciąż mam w pamięci jego słowa, które rzucił mi, gdy się rozstawaliśmy. Może i jestem samotnym głupcem, wzdychającym do niego w głębi duszy, ale tak naprawdę wiem, że nie ma co wchodzić drugi raz do tej samej rzeki. 

― Nie, dzięki. Mam jeszcze dużo pracy…

Moja chora wyobraźnia podpowiada mi, że Snape jest zawiedziony, ale nie ufam jej. 

― Jasne.

― Pozdrów Hermionę, jak będziesz odbierał koty!

Odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi. 

 

***

 

Przekręcam się na drugi bok i nakrywam głowę poduszką. Niestety, nie wystarcza to, by uciszyć natrętne pukanie do drzwi. Otwieram oczy i zakładam okulary. Jest już po dwudziestej pierwszej i nie przychodzi mi do głowy nikt, kto mógłby chcieć złożyć mi o tej porze wizytę. 

Ziewam, przeczesując palcami pogrążone w chaosie włosy. Wciąż mam na sobie te same rzeczy; od razu po wejściu do mieszkania wziąłem dwie tabletki nasenne i zasnąłem. 

Spodziewam się zobaczyć Louise, w końcu nie rozmawiałem z nią o jej wieczorku zapoznawczym z księciem na białym koniu.

Otwieram drzwi, zakrywając dłonią usta, by móc swobodnie ziewnąć. Cóż, zapewne się nie obrazi za coś takiego, prawda? Może mam…cukrzycę? Problemy z tarczycą? Czy cokolwiek, co sprawia, że muszę chodzić wcześnie spać, bo inaczej zaliczam zgona? Zresztą, to nie mój problem. Skupiam wzrok na wchodzącej do mieszkania bez słowa postaci i momentalnie jestem w pełni przytomny. 

― Snape, do cholery, co ty tutaj robisz?! Skąd masz mój adres!? 

― Cóż, z przykrościa muszę przyznać, że popełniłem błąd w osądzie Louise. Zarówno ona, jak i minister to prawdziwe skarby, zobacz co nam dali. ― Wkłada rękę do kieszeni i wyciąga butelkę wina. 

_Chateau Margaux_ odczytuję.

― Dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy rok? Dotychczas piłem jedynie kilkumiesięczne wino, no w porywach do rocznego. 

― Tak, również uznałem to za miły gest. Podobno głupio im, że tyle ci zlecili na ten tydzień, gdy mogłeś spędzić ze mną miło czas, cokolwiek mieli na myśli. ― Chyba umarłem i trafiłem do piekła. Oczy Snape’a błyszczą zawadiacko. 

― Snape, idź sobie. ― Wskazuję mu drzwi. 

― Nie bądź śmieszny, obalimy tę butelkę i wtedy pójdę. ― Kiedy chcę oponować, podnosi rękę. ― Bez dyskusji. 

*

Śmieję się z jego opowieści o ostatniej aferze, w którą zamieszany był Draco z nielegalnym importem jednorożców. 

― Wkręcasz mnie ― chichoczę, opróżniając czwarty kieliszek wina. Jest zdecydowanie mocne, bo kręci mi się w głowie i jest wyjątkowo wesoło. Severus również jest nieco podchmielony i co chwilę się uśmiecha, wspominając _stare dobre czasy_. 

― On ma na ich punkcie obsesję. Niejednokrotnie wielosokował się nawet w dziewicę, by móc się do nich zbliżyć. Chcą go zamknąć w psychiatryku. ― Parska, a ja uwalniam kolejną salwę śmiechu, pokładając się na oparciu kanapy. 

― Zaraz umrę ze śmiechu. ― Nagle zarzuca mną i tracę orientację w przestrzeni. Mrugam, orientując się, że leżę na jego kolanach. 

Poważnieję i chcę się podnieść, ale on kładzie rękę na moją pierś i naciska, sprawiając, że ponownie opadam na jego nogi. 

― Zostań ― mówi cicho. Nieruchomieję, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. To się nie wydarzy, nie może. Nie chcę znowu cierpieć, każdy ma swoją wytrzymałość. 

― Nie, proszę nie ― szepczę, zaciskając pięści. ― Nie znowu. 

― Cii ― mruczy, odgarniając mi włosy z czoła. 

― Snape, nie. Pamiętam, że masz partnera.

―Kłamałem. ― Zamykam się na moment, przetwarzając to szybko. Więc kupił sobie tę koszulę…po co? To chyba nie ta sama, co ją zostawiłem?

― Zostaw mnie, Snape. Po prostu zostaw ― mamroczę, a moje powieki robią się ciężkie. Nieprzespane noce robią swoje i powoli odpływam. 

― Tym razem cię nie skrzywdzę, Harry. Nie zrobię niczego, czego byś nie chciał.

Nie wiem, czy to już sen, czy może rzeczywiście to mówi. Zasypiam.

** Cztery tygodnie później**

Siedzę struchlały pod ścianą, a obok mnie minister co chwilę chichocze, zasłaniając usta chusteczką. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, nie widzę nic zabawnego w tym, czego jestem świadkiem i, gdyby mnie ktoś pytał, już zaczynam żałować, że nie posłuchałem Severusa odnośnie przygotowań do ślubu. Najwyraźniej miał rację i nawet wybór kwiatów, należało zostawić komuś, kto się na tym zna i nie jest bezpośrednio zaangażowany w ten ślub. 

― Czy to ci wygląda na herbaciane róże? ― Dobiega mnie wściekły krzyk i coś upada na podłogę. Kulę się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, wyobrażając sobie, jak ktoś dostaje szklanym wazonem. 

― Ona jest niebezpieczna ― mamroczę, poprawiając apaszkę - prezent od Louise, którą mam owiniętą wokół szyi. Ostatnio odkryłem dla niej doskonałe, zastosowanie - maskowanie wszelkich śladów, które w przypływie namiętności Severus zostawia na mojej szyi. I tak, nie chodzi wcale o malinki - tę część naznaczania partnera mam już dawno za sobą. 

― Nie przesadzaj Harry, nic nie poradzimy na to, że chce, by było idealnie. ― Minister znowu chichocze, a ja dziękuję w duchu, iż nie skusiłem się na wcześniejsze przybycie ministra z Anglii. Kto wie, jak zareagowałby na taki przedmałżeński szał swojej przyszłej synowej. 

Nagle dobiega nas głuchy jęk, po którym następuje cała salwa krzyków, głuchych uderzeń i wręcz szybko wypowiedziane przeprosiny i błagania. 

Patrzymy z ministrem po sobie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a ja momentalnie przypominam sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy to Louise wpadała we wściekłość i chociaż nie zdarzało się to często, nie obyło się bez sporych zniszczeń i wcale nie musiała używać do tego magii. O dziwo, rozniesienie połowy pomieszczenia przychodziło jej całkiem łatwo i niejednokrotnie miałem wrażenie, że gdyby to na jej drodze stanął Voldemort, pokusiłby się o popełnienie samobójstwa prędzej czy później. Podnoszę się z miejsca, decydując, że chyba czas ujarzmić bestię; nie żebym uważał to za coś złego, w końcu każdemu przydaje się chwila relaksu. Gorzej, że w głowie bębni mi jedna zabawna myśl i patrząc na ojca Louise, wydaje mi się, że myśli podobnie. Nasza dziewczynka poszła mordować ludzi. I nie chodzi o to, że myślę tylko o sobie, ale bądźmy szczerzy, to mi odbiłaby się taka sytuacja czkawką. No i całkiem prawdopodobne jest, że nikt nie słuchałby tłumaczeń, że dziewczyna była po prostu sfrustrowana niekompetentną służbą. 

― Zamorduje kogoś? ― pyta minister, postukując palcami o ścianę - czekała nas dzisiaj jeszcze wizyta w salonie z suknami ślubnymi i obaj dobrze wiemy, że dopiero tam zacznie się prawdziwa walka o przetrwanie. 

― Tak, zdecydowanie jest do tego zdolna ― odpowiadam wciągając powietrze ze świstem na widok rozbijającego się niedaleko nas talerza. ― Z całą pewnością. 

 

***

 

Louise wygląda pięknie w swojej śnieżnobiałej sukni z długim trenem. Chociaż kilka dni spędziliśmy, kłócąc się o jej strój, ostatecznie poszliśmy na kompromis. Nie dość, że z Severusem mieliśmy całkiem inne wyobrażenia o tym, jak powinna wyglądać panna młoda, to kobieta również nie ułatwiała nam zadania, odgrażając się, że wystąpi w marynarce, na co żaden z nas nie mógł pozwolić. Tak, ostatni tydzień to był istny terror. 

Patrzę, jak uśmiechnięta para młoda wiruje na parkiecie w swoim pierwszym tańcu. Niesamowite, jak odpowiedni dla siebie się okazali. W końcu znalazł się ktoś, kto, nie licząc mnie, potrafił przywołać Louise do porządku, gdy się zagalopowuje. Chociaż, bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, już kilkukrotnie nakryłem Martina, jak towarzyszył narzeczonej w jej dziwnych pomysłach, przyprawiających jej ojca o stan przedzawałowy. 

Nagle ktoś się nade mną nachyla i szepcze mi do ucha:

― Całkiem przyzwoite przyjęcie, nieprawdaż?

― Owszem, ale twoje zachowanie zdecydowanie nie. ― Śmieję się, czując jego zęby na płatku ucha. ― Zostaw! 

Odskakuję od niego ze śmiechem. 

― Doprawdy! Minimum…czegokolwiek. Odkąd na nowo wszedłeś ze swoimi brudnymi buciorami w moje życie, zachowujesz się jak kotka w rui! 

Snape krzyżuje ręce i unosi brew. 

― I nie domyślasz się, co jest tego przyczyną? 

― A powinienem? ― Biorę od przechodzącego obok mnie kelnera dwie lampki wina i pod pretekstem podania jednej z nich Severusowi, staję obok niego. 

― Co prawda nikomu jeszcze tego nie mówiłem, ale powinieneś się domyślić, panie Potter ― szepcze mi do ucha ― już dawno ― dodaje ― jak działa na mnie… ― Odchrząka. ― Francuski. 

Patrzę na niego z zaskoczeniem. 

― Naprawdę? Czyli z wężomową już ci przeszło? 

Severus wydaje się być oburzony tą sugestią. 

― Oczywiście, że nie, ale pomyśl, do jakiego stanu doprowadziłbyś mnie, posługując się francuskim, a później kończąc dzieło wężomową…

― Ależ panie Snape, bo się zarumienię. Cóż to za interesującą wizję mi pan przedstawia. ― Szczerzę się. 

― Staram się. 

Przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, tak, że czuję jego oddech na karku i na moment zapominam o tych wszystkich gościach, którzy nas otaczają. 

― Liczę na to, iż będziesz na tyle okrutny, by wykorzystać poznaną wiedzę w praktyce. 

― Och tak, przecież uwielbiam się nad tobą znęcać, prawda?

Łapie mnie za ramię i ciągnie za pobliskiego Beniaminka – ulubioną roślinkę Louise, po czym przyszpila mnie do ściany. 

― Czekałem na to cały wieczór ― mruczy, a chwilę później odbiera mi zmysły namiętnym pocałunkiem. 

 

***

 

― Potter?

― Merlinie, ile razy będziemy to jeszcze wałkować? Harry.

― Dlaczego właśnie Francja? Harry?

― To chyba logiczne. Słyszałeś kiedyś bardziej podniecający język? 

―Ugh.

**Szczęśliwy koniec**

― Snape, twój durny kot zeżarł moją nową książkę! 

― Ledwie nadgryzł, nie przesadzaj. Zresztą, co się dziwisz? Są w niej takie bzdury, że zrobiłbym to sam, gdybyś nie obiecał mi tej dawki języków obcych dzisiejszej nocy.

**Definitywny koniec**

___

* Popularne drożdżówki z waniliowym kremem i rodzynkami; im dłużej na nie patrzyłam, tym bardziej wydawały się pasować do tego tekstu, zważywszy, jak wielka dawka absurdu się w nim pojawiła.


End file.
